To Endure
by EscapeMYstery
Summary: Peace, it's something you fight for, compromise over, and always, always comes at a cost.


The village grew, the seasons changed, the years passed, and with it a new generation was born. Days like today when the Hokage allowed himself time to walk through the village, he was able to see the changes that came with the years since the rebuilding of the village, a rather conspicuous change was the Third Training Ground where both Team Minato and Team Kakashi were formed. The Hokage took a moment to dwell on those days. He always went back to the first time he was tested as a shinobi. It was the bell test that he and his teammates almost failed. That was when they forged the bond that carried to this day. Those gennin days were long gone and the prominent reminder stood unmoving when he reached the forest glade hidden in the training ground.

This was the home of the memorial for the fallen. The names no longer resided on the memorial stone alone but stretched across a manmade landscape wall that was added for those who fought in the fourth ninja war.

From a bird's eye view it looked like a gash on the ground. An open wound that would forever remain that way. From ground eye view you could see the gash stretch adjacent to the ground. And finally, at eye level you could appreciate the polish black granite rock detailing the names and rank of the shinobi.

But, it was now at the break of dawn, when the shadow of the memorial stone would stretch to become one with the wall and the light of the sun would reflect the glare of the river onto the wall that you could almost forget the vehemence of what the gash represents and remember what those names protected.

He walked towards the memorial and the figure of the ANBU captain that stood before it just as unmoving and unhealed as the memorial itself. There were dry wounds on her arms and a crack on her mask, which only served to confirm that this was the first place she came to after returning from her mission.

"Hokage-sama," she greeted without turning.

It was still an odd sound to his ears. Not only the title of Hokage but the added respectful honorific that accompanied it. There were still times when he felt unworthy of the title. Nonetheless, he was Hokage and had a special task for this ANBU operative whether she liked it or not, and if he had to use the weight of that title, he would.

"Captain, have you received medical treatment?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Just scratches, sir. I'll be sure to stop by Sakura-san after handing my report." She answered.

"Sai will take care of the report. I need you to receive medical treatment and rest for the next week before your new assignment begins."

That was all she needed before turning around and facing him. "I can start tomorrow sir. All I need is a night's rest. We could discuss logistics now if you prefer."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With the years he was able to hone even further his powers to the point where he could reach Sage mode in a matter of seconds. When his eyes opened he knew she could see the golden hue in his eyes.

He also knew she was aware this wasn't a threat to her but rather a precaution against prying ears. No one would go undetected by Sage mode which only added to how sensitive her next mission would be.

"Sir, I am ready for your orders," she once again declared.

"You are released from your ANBU duties and are to become a Jonin instructor," he explained.

Her body went rigid and her shoulders tensed. She reached for her mask and allowed Naruto a full view of her glare.

"Whose idea was this? Gai-sensei's? Lee's?"

"Mine," he answered.

"With all due respect, I refuse," she said. "Not only do I not want to, but I'm not teaching material. I know weapons not kids. I'm not-"

"I think you mistook this for a request captain. It's not, it's an order."

She looked back at him defiantly in a way that reminded him of her old self. He almost wished that she would forget about formalities and fight him on this but she didn't. Instead she asked, "Why?"

But there was so much in that three letter word. Why was he doing this? Why her? Why now? He wasn't surprised by the question and he wouldn't lie to her. His motives weren't exactly altruistic but they weren't completely selfish either.

"I don't deny that as an ANBU Captain you are one of the village's greatest assets. And yes, both Gai and Lee have talked to me requesting you become a Jonin instructor, however, I wouldn't pull you out for that reason alone. I need you to become my son's sensei."

That caught her off guard, if only for a second. "Boruto? I don't understand. He is still one year away from graduating the academy."

"He has exceled in all basic jutsu and has high recommendations from Shino. He's graduating a year before his classmates."

Her confusion turned to outrage. "Why?" she asked. "This is the most peace the village has ever experienced since its creation. Even when we were gennin there was no need for early graduation. What is this really about?"

Anyone else, he would have given any of the practiced responses. His son was ready. He was the son of the Hokage. Not with her though.

"Himawari is starting the academy and the Hyuga believe it would be…prudent if she and Boruto didn't cross paths."

"You are taking your son out of the academy so he doesn't come in contact with his sister? You do realize that as a gennin he will be going off on missions. That no matter how low ranking the mission seems there will always be risks, accidents, something. For god's sake's Naruto he is only ten years old, you can't throw him into the world yet."

He regarded her carefully, were this any other time he would have considered the fact that she addressed him by his name a small triumph, but this wasn't the time for that.

"I am well aware of the risks Tenten. I'm sure I don't need to remind you who assigns the missions."

"I am not making myself responsible for your kid simply because you and your wife's clan can't see eye to eye. You are Hokage, Konoha's hero, how can they force your hand like this. Those are your children Naruto."

Naruto knew where she was coming from and he knew that a younger version of himself would have marched into the Hyuga compound to retrieve both his wife and daughter. That is, a version that was naïve enough to believe that the proud Hyuga clan would welcome an outsider. An impulsive version that thought things would work themselves out as long as he persevered. An arrogant version that assumed that he could do anything he put his mind to.

"To be shinobi is to endure." He quoted.

He wasn't that boy any more. He now understood the sophistication of the politics between the Hokage and the clans that worked together to protect their home. He threaded with patience, suspicion, and caution – always caution - the deeply rooted traditional values ancient clans instilled to their young. He realized that being Hokage did not make him above anyone else, but rather placed him as a servant of the people he had sworn to protect, a protector of the fragile peace and harmony that countless had died for. Because to be shinobi was to endure, and this was his burden to shoulder as Hokage, Jinshuriki, father, husband, and friend.

"And to be a father is to protect." She responded.

"I am protecting my family Tenten." Because family was not bound by blood ties alone. Because there where others he had to protect aside from his wife and children. "But I can't do it alone. I need your help."

"You're not asking, though, are you?"

"Would you do it if it weren't a direct order from the Hokage?" He asked back.

Tenten visibly flinched. He hadn't meant it as an accusation. She had closed herself off from all her friends and even though they all had an idea of why she had done it, it still widen the hole their fallen comrade had left.

"Look I get this isn't easy and trust me if there were someone else I wouldn't bother you with this, but Tenten, you are the only one that can teach him what he needs to know."

"My specialty is in weapons Naruto. Between the Hyuga genes and your own there is nothing I can teach him that he can't figure out on his own."

Except that wasn't true. He had read enough reports from her missions to have a general idea of the fighting style she developed over the years.

"Boruto doesn't have the Hyuga eyes, but he still needs to know the legacy he comes from." He watched how her eyes, once full of wonder, stared back with hollow shadows.

He looked away from her and onto the memorial. His gaze clouded with nostalgia . "He taught it to you, didn't he? The gentle fist style."

She had hid it well too, the times she had used it were rare and only when she was the last one standing. There had never been any witnesses, but medical reports did not lie and what Sakura found on the bodies that were recovered after those encounters with Tenten showed trauma akin to those that have come in contact with a Hyuga. Truthfully Naruto was surprised to know she had adapted to the fighting style without the use of the Byakugan. Even more surprising was the mere fact that she knew the secret technique so closely guarded by the Hyuga. That alone was a tall tale on the enigma that was the relationship between those two. Because certainly, skilled as she might be, she couldn't have learned it on her own, which meant he had actively taught it to her.

"We were teammates. We trained together. It's only natural I picked up a couple of techniques. I also have my own variation of Lee's Front Lotus." She stated with disinterest.

He looked back at her and allowed the plea in his eyes, "Tenten, he needs to learn. Something is coming and I won't be able to protect him."

He could see the indecision in her face. How her hands clenched into fist ans she gave one last glance to the memorial before relaxing. "I'll hand in my resignation after visiting Sakura."

"Thank you," he said before turning away and finally giving her privacy. He allowed himself a moment of guilt because though he had not lied. He hadn't been honest with her either. Boruto had to learn the technique, but it wasn't about traditional values or simple nostalgia. It was about survival.

* * *

 **A/N: So apparently I've had this saved for sometime now. Don't know if I'll continue it, but figured it was worth posting Hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
